Choo Choo Here We Ghost
Choo Choo Here We Ghost is a season 118 Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Summary An urban folklore has told that, once someone had taken a step into a steam train, beyond the misery of it there was no looking back. It was believed that the train was driven by a mysterious force, not a being nor a spirit; therefore nobody was going to look, even investigate it. That was until a pair of step-siblings were dared to find out the truth behind its dreadful story. Plot Part 1 The episode starts at the inside of a living room, where Tophet is seen cleaning up all of his investigation documents and putting them into shelves. Meanwhile, Valhalla does her ritual by cutting a frog's maw and pouring its blood on the floor, specifically on a pentagram. The mystical circle starts glowing for a second before letting out some black smokes, causing her to cough and open the window. A sudden phone ringing causes Tophet to investigate the station, as some people have gone missing for weeks, which sadly include the other investigators who got involved with the case. He then agrees to go to the station and packs many items he need, Valhalla joins in while carrying a book of "The Tempter". Tophet just groans deeply at her before going to the station scene. As they approach it, the station looks empty and quite lifeless even at daybreak, so the step-siblings are waiting for the train to come. A few hours later, Tophet begins falling asleep while Valhalla is still awake, despite her squinted eyes. A light from distance, soon to be the train, begins approaching the station. It then stops, smoke coming out from its chimney and the door is opened by itself. Valhalla then pulls and throws her sleeping step-sibling into the inside of the train. He gets shocked and awaken by his injury. As soon as they are inside, the train goes off with its chimney blowing out smoke into the air again as well as a loud whistle. While he gets very alarmed by it, Valhalla, however, is sitting on the seat peacefully while reading a love story magazine and shushing him for making noises. At first, Tophet is going to explore the train but the guard has forbidden and blocked him from roaming the transportation carelessly, even if he tries to do so by using his size. So, he then has no choice but to sit beside his deceiving step-sibling, though he falls asleep once again. Noticing that the guard is walking away and the atmosphere has become eeriely silent, Valhalla takes it as a chance to roam the train for a while until she stumbles upon a room that sparks her interest, which is filled with wraith passengers who are peacefully sitting on their seats while waiting for their next stop. She then mutters softly and casts a spell to at first control them, but one mistake from the sorcery words and the wraiths are glaring at her, causing them to launch themselves toward her. Before they can kill her, she casts another spell which makes the train go much faster than before and the abominations end up thrown into the wall, becoming a slump of black ectoplasm. Meanwhile in another room, Tophet wakes up again from having his head knocked and slammed into the floor. He notices that his step-sibling is nowhere to be found. He begins to panic and goes to search for her. Valhalla is seen putting the black ectoplasm into a demijohn before walking away with a smile. Part 2 While looking for Valhalla, Tophet has a feeling of someone standing right behind him, but when he turns back, there is nobody there until Ghastly appears out of the blue with a mask. This causes him to shriek as loud as the blows of a hammer and run to another room, while the ghost is laughing after her success. Trying to catch his breath and calm his heartbeat, the possum soon has found himself in a dark and murky, like a Cimmerian, room, where he then finds his step-sibling near a suitcase. Valhalla shushes him before he can even begin speaking anything and puts some members of Cryptie's corpse, thought to be great ingredients for the next ritual. Tophet is just standing there while keeping his nose down due to the rotten vexatious scent. After collecting them all, she then burns the suitcase and Tophet gets horrified by what she just did, telling her that she should not be burning it but she refuses. She then moves into another area of the room, while her step-sibling is sighing in dismay before following her from behind. Both of the step-siblings are still inside the ghost train. They then step into a cafeteria room. While Tophet is looking for any useful information, Valhalla is instead picking up some food supplies from the kitchen. In the same room as the latter is in, Ghastly sees her next victim who is casually picking food supplies and floats toward her. She then decapitates her head to scare her off, but unfortunately, the plan does not go so well as Valhalla is unfazed by her action. Instead, she casts a spell that causes the ghost to be frozen and pulls a chainsaw from the bag. She begins to slice her down. At the other side, Tophet is wandering around the train until he stumbles upon the engine room and finds out that the guards are actually the Dark Kittens who have stolen some foods. He becomes very furious and chases the little devils down into the hall, where Mac throws a soda can on the floor before closing the door. Tophet gets tripped by the can, causing him end up unconscious. Dark Kittens are high-fiving with each other before running to the kitchen to get more food supplies, but karma has changed the way, as the trio are locked in the room and both doors have been locked as well. Then the vents on the ceiling begin releasing white gases, which are revealed to be toxic chemical liquids that got evaporated. The kittens try to open the windows to escape, but Mile begins coughing up blood and slowly suffocates due to the gas. Mica and Mac see his corpse as their opportunity to use him as a way of escaping. The window crackes bit by bit before shattering, but at the same time, Mica has unfortunately died from suffocation before she could escape while Mac jumps out of the train only to fall off the cliffs. Tophet, still unconscious, has a bag of ectoplasm landing on his chest and gets awakened yet again, coughing. He sees Valhalla standing beside him and has found out he is inside the locomotive. The latter then shows him a "cane" that she has discovered in the room. Looking closer, Tophet realizes it is a lever and begins panicking after the train has gone much and much faster than Valhalla's spell, not to mention the rail of the train is very off-track and the train is going to land on spiky rocks. He quickly tells his step-sibling to cast any spell to save both of them. She does as the train is falling and he is screaming in heavy terror while holding Valhalla's legs. He is slowly opening his eyes to see they both are floating mid-air, thanks to Valhalla's spell, and finally landing on safe ground. Tophet begins hugging her and they pat each other before a passenger car falls and crushes both of them. The episode cuts to a black screen. Moral "Life is a rollercoaster and there will be light at the end of the tunnel." After the credits, Bastion is seen sitting on a bench at the train station. He then begins hearing a train whistle before happily walking inside the train. When the train departs, ominous music starts playing as the train whistle keeps blowing. The camera pans to a window showing two people sitting. A little girl is waving on the screen before the train goes off into the thick fog. Deaths *Cryptie is dismembered into pieces. (off-screen) *Ghastly is frozen and dismembered. (off-screen) *Eerie is killed by Valhalla with a spell. (confirmed; off-screen) *Both Mica and Mile are suffocated by gases, while Mac falls off the cliffs. *Valhalla and Tophet are crushed by a passenger car. *Bastion presumably ends up as the next victim. (debatable; off-screen) Trivia *This marks Ghastly, Valhalla, and Tophet's debut as well as their deaths. **The creator has stated that the step-siblings were going to have their debut episode as far back as in seasons 91-100. However, they were unfortunately not viable enough to be in episodes other than as cameos. The good news is that, as of 2019, they are now more viable than before and the creator is really satisfied by the result. *Even though Eerie is in featuring role, she neither actively appears on-screen nor interacts with the characters. Instead, her only appearance is after her death as shown by the bag of ectoplasma having bluish colors, confirmed to be her. **'Reminder:' Eerie is not-for-profit as of July 30th 2019 and is only open during October. However, this episode was written back in July 13th 2019, when Eerie was still open for public use. *The characters who appeared at the end of the scene are actually the creator's creepypasta characters and will not be put on FANDOM. *Bon and Bell are seen in a picture at the cafetaria. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes